Shadow Fairy
by hakuoukisamu
Summary: When hearing that her best friend/little sister is in trouble with her guild Fairy Tail in a war against Phantom, Satin Greenbay goes rushing to Magnolia. Fairy Tail won the war and rebuilt the guild when she arrive after her disappear from Lucy's life for more the three years. Now being introduced to the guild is love in the air for the legendary mage? [OCxGajeel] [LucyxNatsu]


**Alright here's the new story I promised you fabulous people. Shooting for a longer story this time for sure. Hope you enjoy! I sadly DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

Chapter One: Reunion

I was in a frantic search for Lucy. I, Satin Greenbay, had heard about the sudden war between the Phantom guild and Lucy's guild, Fairy Tail.

I knew that I would be too late, but I could still try. I rode my best partner Tharos (Thar-oh-s) my night black steed towards Magnolia where the guild lay peacefully up until now. Suddenly Tharos gave out underneath me, he was panting hard, sweat and dirt caked his majestic black coat.

"Tharos!" I called in desperation as I lifted his head. He snorted at me which told me he was fine just tired. "I got it from here, partner," I shouted over my head as I leapt through the forest. I heard a whine of arrogance behind me. _Man that horse has a real attitude!_ I thought to myself smiling.

I reached the top of the hill and exhaled, underneath me was the city of Magnolia and at the portside I saw the huge fort of a rebuilt guild.

I smiled, _if they rebuilt it this fast Lucy must be okay._ I wasted no time at all. I used my Shadow Matter magic under my feet that let me skate through the streets, whizzing by the happy citizens of the city.

I dispersed my magic and came to a halt before the great entrance in front of me. Without hesitation I pushed open the doors. The guild hall was filled with laughter and drunk wizards.

I spotted Lucy with a short bluenette and a woman in armor that was enjoying a piece of strawberry cake while an ice mage was arguing with a rowdy fire wizard. I walked towards Lucy, my heart filling up with emotion.

I was so happy that she had so many people for her friends. As I walked down the aisle of tables toward Lucy I started to catch attention around the guild pretty fast. "I found you at last!" I called as I reached out to Lucy who was now staring at me with surprise.

I started to pull her into an embrace, but before I could I was interrupted by a flaming fist and a man who yelled with fury, "You can't have Lucy! I'll melt you!". The rapidly approaching fist was just a bit concerning. I pulled Lucy behind me naturally as I threw back my hood and readied a fist of my own.

I heard a gasp behind me, "Natsu don't she's," Lucy was cut off as my fist made contact with the man called Natsu.

His flames were extremely hot but my strength to control and pour my magic to where I knew it had the most force overwhelmed Natsu throwing his back into the guilds' wall.

My cape was flapping behind me as the Fairy Tail wizard looked flabbergasted at my power to over whelm Natsu.

I admit he was a powerful mage with great potential, but I had trained and studied how to most effectively use my magic. Natsu got up and engulfed his body in flames.

I grabbed Lucy and jumped up to the second floor easily, I set her down on the second floor and hopped over the railing and floated in the air with my magic pulsating around me.

I extending my palms out and let my Shadow Matter magic engulf my hand into my favorite weapon. My spear sword that I had hand crafted from my magic to best suit me. I felt my tattoos on my neck crawl up to my cheeks and down my arms. I readied myself in a defensive position in front of Lucy. Natsu jumped at me with a roar when a massive hand swiped him into the floor.

"Now that is enough!" called a strong gruff commanding voice.

I held a hand out to Lucy who jumped into my arms with a squeal. Natsu looked applaud at Lucy's action as did every one else. I hugged Lucy tight and said loud enough that Lucy and the people around her could hear as well, "I was so worried about you Lu when I heard about Phantom. I came as fast as I could from up north. Do you want me to beat up your dad?" asked half joking half serious.

"No," she laughed and wiped her tears as I floated both of us slowly back down to the floor.

The old man I assumed was the Master of the guild grunted and scolded Natsu, "How many times must I tell you child? Don't rush into fights read the persons intent first before attacking,".

"You're taking her side!?" called Natsu angrily.

"I have to agree with the master, Natsu. She did not give off any intent of harm what so ever. You could even see happiness," scolded the red haired woman.

I turned toward the Master after forcefully unwrapping Lucy from me and apologized, "I deeply apologize for the misunderstanding, I didn't get an update on the situation while traveling to see Lucy's condition," I bowed deeply before rising.

He laughed heartily and answered, "Why can't you youngsters have that kind of manners! Not a problem missy, as a friend of Lucy's I consider you my child,". I blinked in surprise before smiling knowingly.

"I'm so mad at you!" Lucy shook me back and forth the guild surprised at my sudden power going out the window as the enraged Lucy shook me all of them sweat dropping. Finally letting go of me I sat down too dizzy to see if I could stand up.

"I can explain," I groaned as the guild hall stopped spinning.

"Oh you better bet you have a good excuse," huffed Lucy sitting across from me

"I'm Erza nice to meet you," spoke the red head offering and hand, I shook it with a nod and announced, "The pleasure is all mine, my name is Satin Greenbay."

"This is Gray," she said pointing toward a man in his boxers glaring at Natsu, he was the ice wizard from when I had walked in before, she continued, "Natsu, the cat is Happy, that's Elfman, Levy, Jet, Dory," she continued to introduce most of the guild.

She stopped and said, "Sorry that's probably to many names to remember all at once."

"Not at all, Erza. Nab, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Jet, Levy, Dory, Macow," I continued to name all of the members that Erza had introduced. She looked shocked, "Show off," mutter Lucy under her breath causing Levy to giggle.

"Well I try my best around new people," I snorted playfully at Lu. She clearly didn't mean for me to hear.

"I guess it's time to explain myself," I sighed. I explained to everyone how I had wondered through the Heartfilia property when I met Lu and how we would meet in secrete from her father.

I got to the part about me leaving a note saying that I would come back for her when she interrupted. "You just left, why? Was it something I did?" asked Lucy who was distraught.

I slammed my hand on the table in frustration and fury that she would think that. I gathered attention and confused looks amongst the guild from the sudden outburst. "That's not it at all," I whispered calming myself. "A dark guild was surrounding the Heartfilia domain in the mountains. They were planning to kill you and your family and assume the role of leading the business," hearing this a hand flew to the mouth of Lu.

More and more guild members were listening in on my conversation. "Oh come on if you want to hear just come over here, I'm not saying this twice," I called out exasperated to Lucy's guild.

I heard a chuckle from the Master and from the back dark corner where two beating red eyes stared at me I didn't back down at the challenge and glared at the man.

He snickered and looked away. I noticed that basically the whole guild had moved to surround us.

"I left to stop them, I knew what they would do to you. They knew your mother Layla had passed her Celestial Magic down to you, they wanted to use you,"

at this Natsu growled I ignored him and continued with my story, "I went into the mountains to stop the dark guild. I did eventually but naturally there were a few moles left over. All these years I've been tracking and eliminating them,"

I put a hand on forehead and rubbed my aching temples, "that's what I was doing up north. I caught the last one of that guilds feeders. I managed to cut all ties and all supports."

"Incredible, you did all that alone?" asked Macaw unconvinced.

"It's up to you to decide if you believe it or not," I answered unfazed.

"Was that guild perhaps Nemesis?" called the red eyes from the corner

"Right on the dot, Black Steel Gajeel," I called not even looking at him.

He sneered, "If that's true than you're the infamous Night Rider, Ghost of the North."

"Right again tin man," I answered. People began to whisper behind me.

"Really?" called Gajeel provocatively.

"Do I need to oil your ears rust bucket," I snorted with satisfaction when he growled at his new nickname.

I got up and grabbed my bag tossing a letter to Lucy and walked out the door Lucy running after me with some members wanting to know what my next move was. "Wait I want a rematch!" yelled Natsu.

All I did was let out an ear bursting whistle. I few seconds a huge black form blocked Natsu from me rearing and snorting, stomping the ground angrily.

I swung up onto the saddle-less horse and called to Lu, "See you late Lu," before Tharos reared and stamped his feet in impatience; hurling away at breathtaking speed, me riding effortlessly on top him and into the forest.

I heard Natsu's angry shouts but continued on without any fear. Tharos stopped with a snort has he half threw me off. I found a waterfall and edged behind it finding a hidden cavern. I cleaned it out and went back on town to buy some furnishings for it, since I was going to be hanging around for a while.

I slid back into the caves hallway that opened into a main cavern that separated into three others, two were bedrooms and the last a bathroom. _This going to absolutely exhaust me_ I thought.

I began to warped my Shadow Matter magic around making simple lightning lacrimas for power. Then I focused on the bathroom. I imagined the pipes, bathtub, shower, toilet, mirror, cabinet. The pull on my magic was huge as I strained frowning my brow as sweat formed on my forehead.

I went to my bedroom that was easy because I could imagine it easily. A tall bed with a flower bed spread a corner desk with shelves filled with books on fantasy story and magic. A blue carpet.

I was panting, now I went to the main cavern creating a stove, fridge. I stopped letting the grip on my magic go as I collapsed weakly to the ground. I was covered in sweat and breathing hard. I drifted to sleep on the cold cavern ground.

I woke up my body aching from sleeping on the cold floor. I looked through the water fall and out to the sky. It was a clear warm night, I stepped around the waterfall and sat down at the pools edge it was a waxing moon tonight.

The stars shone brightly and the crickets chirped, every now and then a call of a lone wolf would ring through the night.

I got up and brushed myself off and walked back inside continuing with my remodeling.

I was satisfied with the bare look it had.

The main cavern had a simple table with four chairs the kitchen across from it had a white fridge with a stove next to it with a counter that had a sink. Next to that was a small pantry that was empty.

My room had a closet with my clothes, a bed on one wall that had a corner desk on the end of it. With bookcases filling up the rest of the wall space.

The middle room was the bathroom. It had a large bath because I like it spacious, I really don't know why, I guess I was think of a nice bath. Next to it was the shower. It was a perfect place because the floor was smooth and slanting one way where I made a drain. Next was a mirror with a sink cabinet.

I was to tired to do the other room which was going to be a guest room.

All of the water was hooked up to a water lacrima in the ground that I had formed, the electricity coming from the aligning lightning lacrimas.

Okay, I admit it I was planning to stay here a little longer than originally planned. I sighed as I sunk into a warm bath washing my body from the long journey.

I got into a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt and crawled into my welcoming bed and went to sleep away the journeys unrest.

 _Gajeel's POV_

After Shady made her grand retreat, Natsu wouldn't shut up about her being to chicken to fight him. "You would have lost," I said deep in thought.

"What was that?!" roared Natsu enraged spouting flames.

"Mnmmh, he's right Natsu, if her story is true then she is the Night Rider you would have defiantly lost. You might win if you had some more common sense," agreed the old geezer with his eyes closed in thought. "I had no idea that Satin was a powerful mage!" spoke Lucy in shock.

"Well, the Night Rider I thought was just a legend, but the way she required her magic was incredible, I've never seen a weapon like that ever. I wonder what kind of magic it was?" inquired Erza.

"It is known as Shadow Matter magic," I said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that Gajeel?" Erza asked the new member.

I thought that this was a waste of time, but explained; "Nemesis was a guild that controlled the market for dark magic weaponry, Phantom occasionally made business deals with them. A few years ago though, all contact was lost with them. We tried to gather information on them but our sources on the matter where being rapidly cut off. Almost as if the person had a hit list to fill, not much time past when we lost more than half of our informants. José decided to pull back saying it wasn't worth the wrath of the Night Rider," I finished leaving the guild mostly quiet.

"She did it all to protect my family and me," cried Lucy.

Damn could that girl whine. "Wait she threw you a letter right?" spoke flame-brain. At this Lucy pulled out the letter in haste and opened it she read it aloud. "It says, Dear Lucy, I'm so sorry that I left you, my biggest fear is that you will blame yourself for my leaving. Do not cry, I'll come for you again. I have cleaned up the dark guild now and am tracking the last of moles down. I have made a list of all the contacts that Nemesis has made since there foundation and are taking care of them one by one. Dark guilds are starting to investigate the dispersion of Nemesis. I'll destroy their contact and wipe Nemesis off the face of this planet. Don't lose hope in me. Satin,"

I snorted, so she was the Night Rider. That explains the horse she rode off on.

"Don't worry Luc, she said she would see you later so you'll see her again," comforted Levy.

 _Lucy would be lost without shrimp_ I thought to myself as I took another swig from my beer. "But why did she come out now so late?" questioned Lucy sadly.

It was Master that answered Lucy now, "It was the only time she could,"

"Master?" Erza spoke confused

"With her skill all of her target could be eliminated in no time at all, but others would want to seek revenge against her for her sudden actions out of fear that they would be next, this depends on how they decide to attack and when. That is most likely her reasoning for waiting so long. Now hearing that you were in trouble with a guild that undoubtedly was on her hit list she came running out of hiding," explain the old man subtly.

"Do you think she killed them Master?" asked Macow seriously.

"No, her heart is true, though I am trying to piece it together in my head. Her plan was ingenious, planned out to the last detail," the old man reassures Macow and the rest of the guild.

When it got dark the guild started to close up for the night. I got up out of my chair and walked the streets of Magnolia. Most people avoided me as much as possible.

I grunted and went to my apartment that I was renting, but as soon as I unlocked the door I slammed it shut again and raced back the opening in the forest Shady had disappeared. I sniffed the air picking up her scent.

 _Flashback:_

The guild hall door opened with an eerie squeal and figure approach Lucy. I watched the way the figure was moving. Taking in a deep breath the overwhelming scent of the person caught me of guard. It smelled like the forest, sweat, and mud. They had a wild scent that started to drive me mad.

A crash snapped me out of my mind as the figure that happened to be a woman with long dark brown hair sent Natsu flying backwards. She grabbed Lucy and vaulted up to the second floor. I narrowed my eyes using my dragon senses to hone in on the girl.

She gathered her magical power around her. I eyed her as the shadows around her bent to her will creating a spear sword cross mix. I was slightly impressed by its craftsmanship. Dark lines appeared on the girl's arms, and neck. She didn't back down and stood in a defensive position in front of Lucy. Her eyes are light blue rimmed in a now electric green when before they were dark green.

Then the old geezer put a stop to Natsu antics.

 _End of flashback_

It was still as erratic and enticing as ever I had to control myself. I followed the scent for about a mile when I came across a waterfall.

Her scent was getting stronger, I could almost see her long dark ponytail waving back and forth as she walked away from me. I stealthily crept to the entrance of the waterfall, my ears picking up slow breathing in a cave behind the tunnel.

I crept inside and was surprised to see that the cave was fully furnished. _So that's what her magic is capable of_ I thought. I slunk into the first room, it's a bedroom.

On the bed tucked in was Shady. I smirked at her, she was completely vulnerable right now. I shook myself. What the hell was I doing anyways? Sneaking into a woman's house…. cave.

My silent ranting stopped as I watched Shady's nose quiver, and her body shift, slightly disturbed in her sleep. I stayed frozen in place as watch through narrowed eyes as she drifted back to sleep. I crept back out of her room and out of her cave.

I was suddenly reminded of the cave I slept in as a child with Matalicana pushing back the memory I leapt into the night returning to my apartment.


End file.
